User blog:L1242092/My Lotto Collection
If you would like to help me complete my collection, please skip here. In Pokémon Brick Bronze, there was a daily reward feature via Hobo's Lucky Lotto. The premise is that if you traded with many different people and had many Pokémon from different trainers, you would be rewarded with better chances at getting better prizes each day. I took on the mission of trading with lots of other trainers until I had a collection that allowed me to guarantee the best possible result with my available box space. Though no such lotto exists in Loomian Legacy as of this writing, I anticipate that it will, so I am making another collection and I want to share the process behind it. Lotto and IDs How the Lotto Works In Brick Bronze, when a Pokémon is caught, born, gifted via NPC, or first generated in any way, it is given a Trainer ID. Usually, this corresponds to the Roblox ID of the trainer's Roblox account, which is a string of digits. When a lotto ticket is drawn, it tries to match its five-digit number with the last (or trailing) five digits of the Trainer IDs of all Pokémon in a player's PC and party (and later, the daycare as well). It matches by seeing how many digits from the right match in both the lotto ticket and each Trainer ID. The longest match is used to determine which prize is earned. For example, tbradm's Roblox ID and Trainer ID would be 1084073. The lotto ticket of 84073 would match all five digits and award the best prize. The lotto ticket of 29073 would match three digits because 073 are the last three digits of both numbers. The lotto ticket of 84074 would not match anything because the last digit of both numbers is different, so it would stop scanning there. The lotto ticket of 40731 would not match anything because even though 4073 are the last four digits of the Trainer ID, the 1 at the very right of the ticket number is what matters and does not match the ID's rightmost digit. The reason the system counts this way is because of how Roblox IDs are generated. Modern IDs are ten digits long, so for every set of those first (or leading) five digits, 100,000 accounts need to be created to reach a new set of five leading digits. This can heavily skew the availability of certain sets of digits, which may take weeks, months, or years to reach new accounts with those IDs. By matching the trailing digits instead, there is an even distribution of all sets of five digits within 100,000 consecutive users, which allows available IDs to remain far more consistent. Collecting IDs to Improve Odds If the lotto matches numbers by looking at trailing digits, then success can be guaranteed by acquiring a set of Pokémon whose Trainer IDs contain all numbers 0-9 in their last digits. For matching just the last digit, this requires 10 Pokémon. If you wanted to match the last two digits, you would need a set of at least 100 Pokémon containing 00-99 in their Trainer IDs' last digits. If you wanted to match the last three digits, you would need a set of at least 1,000 Pokémon containing 000-999 in their Trainer IDs' last digits. This is as far as guaranteeing results can go, since box space caps out at 30 * 50 = 1,500 slots, which is far short of the 10,000 needed for the next level of matching four digits, even taking player and daycare space into account. My goal is to collect 1,000 Loomians that satisfy always matching at least three digits. Setting Up the Collection Loomians I collect go into 34 boxes, each box representing 30 consecutive IDs except the last which contain the leftover 10. I fill a column before moving to the next row so that each column contains an easily countable five, a pair of columns contains an easily countable 10, and a box contains an easily countable 30. When I collect IDs, I read player IDs backwards. So, as I put Loomians into boxes, instead of their Trainer IDs incrementing as 000, 001, 002, ..., 998, 999, they increment as 000, 100, ..., 900, 010, 110, 210, ..., 890, 990, 001, 101, 201, ..., ... 799, 899, 999. This makes it easier to group IDs that are related in how they match in the lotto. For example, suppose I wanted to find all IDs that matched "4" in the lotto. Under the first system, this would be in a specific spot in each box, which I would have to look through every box to verify. Under my system, it's 100 consecutive Loomians whose IDs all end in "4" since I counted 00'4', 10'4', 20'4', ..., 89'4', 99'4'. Suppose I wanted to find all IDs that matched "24" in the lotto. Under the first system, this would be ten numbers scattered across ten boxes that I would have to search for and keep track of. Under my system, it's two consecutive columns in a single box. Visual aids for this are provided below. LottoBoxesBad.png|Grid of storage boxes marked with last three digits of IDs, ordered normally. Going column by column keeps easily countable groups of five. LottoBadSort1.png|IDs that match a lotto ticket ending in "4". Spaced out across every box. LottoBadSort2.png|IDs that match a lotto ticket ending in "24". Spaced out across some boxes. LottoBoxesGood.png|Grid of storage boxes marked with last three digits of IDs, ordered by mirror of number. This is the proper way to arrange the IDs. LottoGoodSort1.png|IDs that match a lotto ticket of "4". Easily identifiable across 100 consecutive IDs. Having one entry in each 100 ID section guarantees matching one digit. LottoGoodSort2.png|IDs that match a lotto ticket of "24". Easily identifiable across 10 consecutive IDs. Having one entry in each 10 ID section guarantees matching two digits. This also works in reverse. If I want to check whether I have an ID that matches a lotto ticket ending in 4, I just need to make sure I have one ID that is in the consecutive group of 100 Loomians whose Trainer IDs end in 4. If I am able to satisfy that for all numbers, I am guaranteed to match one digit in the lotto. Similarly, if I want to check whether I have an ID that matches a lotto ticket ending in 24, I just need to make sure I have one ID that is in the consecutive group of 10 Loomians whose Trainer IDs end in 24. If I am able to satisfy that for all two-digit combinations, I am guaranteed to match two digits in the lotto. These conditions also serve as goals on my way to completing the collection to always match three digits. How to Get IDs Getting IDs from other players involves a great deal of trading, as the Loomians with other IDs must come from other players. In order to make these trades, it is best to traffic in something which is not always easily obtainable for others, but is easily obtainable for yourself in great quantity, and is desired relatively well with most players. For now, Beginner Loomians that have been given rally moves have been the staple for trading with other players. Many players will gladly trade an unwanted Loomian for one of those without much fuss. As the collection becomes filled, fewer and fewer specific IDs are needed for the collection, so they become harder to find. In terms of finding IDs that are still needed, sifting through the group page or using the API to look up usernames in the Trade Resort becomes necessary after a point. Even many players whose ID is not needed may have Loomians to trade from other trainers whose ID is needed, but this requires engaging them in a trade long enough to identify this. Eventually, it may be necessary to record the usernames of players whose ID is needed and Loomian was spotted, but the Loomian's owner was unwilling to trade it. Those players could then be tracked down to potentially make a trade in the future. In terms of getting the IDs, as IDs become more rare and it may be more difficult to encourage some players to trade, overpaying in greater and greater ways becomes more common. My Collection IDs I Need Last updated: 2/18/2020 If you have a Loomian whose ID ends with any of the three digits below and would like to help me complete my collection, please contact me (Xylias) in-game or leave a comment below. For IDs in my collection, I am offering Loomians with complete rally moves. For IDs missing from my collection, I am offering: * Loomians with complete rally moves (Fevine, Dripple, Vambat, Snocub, Geklow, Twittle, Kleptyke, and Grubby; willing to take requests for others); * Roaming Loomians (Duskit, Ikazune) with random personalities. I will offer more rare options as needed IDs decrease or for multiple needed values. The following IDs are missing from my collection: *000, 003, 030, 043, 086 *114, 123, 126, 151, 161 *205, 228, 276 *304, 311, 313, 322, 327, 328, 358, 366, 375, 376, 386, 389, 395 *405, 489, 492, 493 *526, 544, 561, 562, 565, 575, 578, 580 *602, 616, 621, 628, 659, 675, 682 *700, 702, 738, 743, 745, 748, 753, 759, 761, 767, 770, 780, 791, 797 *807, 809, 826, 831, 852, 866, 897, 899 *902, 915, 945, 948, 962, 978, 984, 993 The following IDs are in my collection, but I would prefer to replace them: *049, 085 *211, 261, 264, 265, 281, 282 *329, 343, 373 *429, 442, 468, 477 *512, 520, 550, 554 *632 *723 *861, 864, 871 *919, 920, 944 Visual Progress Below is a table of all the IDs that I have the endings for. To read the table, take the first two digits from the top label and the last digit from the left label, then reverse them. For example, the top right box would be "590", representing a Loomian whose ID ends in "590". Green cells are IDs I have, red cells are IDs I have that I'd like to replace, and black cells are IDs that I am missing.